


В глазах смотрящего

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Иногда Пеллеон гадает, как стало возможно, что из всех людей Траун предпочел быть именно с ним. А Траун с каждым днем все сильнее влюбляется в своего капитана.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Kudos: 10





	В глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667430) by [LittleNightbird13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightbird13/pseuds/LittleNightbird13). 



С учетом всех нюансов, инспекцию имперской академии на Арканисе можно было считать успешной. Другой вопрос, почему гранд-мофф Таркин настоял (читай «приказал»), чтобы провел ее именно Траун, единственный инородец среди гранд-адмиралов. У Пеллеона имелись кое-какие догадки на этот счет. До него доходили слухи, что Таркин презирал коменданта Брендола Хакса с редкой для себя страстью. Учитывая то, что он сам слышал о коменданте, Пеллеон его понимал. Все сходились во мнении, что Брендол Хакс — высокомерный педант с непомерным самомнением, который разговаривает со старшими по званию с таким апломбом, что впору обвинить его в нарушении субординации. Хакс являлся ярким представителем категории людей, искренне убежденных, что правила написаны не для них. Немало сплетничали и о его многочисленных супружеских изменах, но все ему было нипочем.

Реакция Хакса на появление чисса представляла собой поистине бесценное зрелище. Пеллеон едва сдержал смех при виде проявившегося на лице коменданта дискомфорта и плохо скрываемого отвращения к инородцу, который стоял бесконечно выше него в имперской пищевой цепочке. Единственное, что заставило Хакса вести себя прилично по отношению к Трауну, это инстинкт самосохранения. Немаловажный фактор в сложившейся ситуации. Если бы комендант каким-либо образом оскорбил самого прославленного гранд-адмирала Империи, Таркин устроил бы ему такую экзекуцию, которую запомнили бы все потомки.

Реакция Брендола Хакса оставила Трауна равнодушным. Насколько было известно Пеллеону, он сталкивался с подобным обращением, начиная с первого дня в Империи. Траун ничем не выразил неудовольствия от общения с комендантом, провел инспекцию академии в своей типичной манере — тщательно и эффективно — и казался самим воплощением вежливости перед лицом ксенофобии Хакса, которая проявлялась в ярко выраженном нетерпении и снисходительном тоне.

Многие считали, что гранд-адмирал не улавливал такие вещи, но Гилад знал, насколько это утверждение далеко от истины. Пусть Траун и был инородцем, но он все замечал, только редко открыто демонстрировал результаты своих наблюдений.

Пеллеон был счастлив, что инспекция закончилась достаточно быстро. Если бы ему пришлось провести еще минуту в компании Хакса, он не поручился бы за свои действия. Все же он был кореллианцем. Общеизвестно, что кореллианцам нелегко держать чувства при себе.

Слава звездам, вскоре они с Трауном смогли удалиться в выделенные им покои, на удивление хорошо оборудованные, и отдохнуть. Правда, расслабляться Пеллеону пришлось одному. Вместо заслуженного отдыха Траун предпочел связаться с Таркином и сообщить о результатах проверки. Хотя с инспекцией Арканисской академии было покончено, гранд-адмирал и капитан должны были задержаться еще на два дня: их присутствие требовалось на нескольких общественных мероприятиях. Предполагалось, что они будут знакомиться и общаться с местными сановниками. 

По мнению Пеллеона, не лучший способ времяпрепровождения, но служба есть служба.

В течение нескольких предыдущих часов капитан прилагал неимоверные усилия, сдерживая себя. После столь долгой внутренней борьбы он был на взводе, кружа по гостиной в покоях Трауна, и, чтобы успокоиться, подошел к окну во всю стену. Он полагал, что если они решили провести немного времени вместе, то это их личное дело. Пеллеону не хотелось думать о том, как воспринял бы их отношения человек вроде Брендола Хакса. 

Скорее всего, дело кончилось бы дракой.

Гилад прислонился плечом к стене и стал наблюдать за дождем на улице. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился на успокаивающей мелодии, которую дождь нежно выстукивал каплями по крыше. Звуки природы являлись большой редкостью для тех, кто большую часть жизни проводит на кораблях в открытом космосе. Пеллеон глубоко вздохнул, вместе с воздухом выпуская скопившееся за день раздражение. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел закат слабого солнца Арканиса. Последние лучи пробивались сквозь прорехи в затянувших все небо тучах.

Зрелище было прекрасное.

Пеллеон долго наблюдал за дождем с отрешенным видом. Таким Траун и застал его, когда закончил разговор и вернулся в гостиную. Он буквально застыл посреди комнаты, боясь потревожить своего капитана случайным словом или шорохом. Он засмотрелся на Гилада, на его губах появилась легкая улыбка, в выражении лица проступила нежная привязанность. Его сердце пропустило удар при виде довольного взгляда партнера. Траун поразился, как молодо выглядел Пеллеон, когда на его плечах не лежал груз ответственности за «Химеру» и ее экипаж, когда тревоги командования оставили его. Пожалуй, в нем даже было что-то мальчишеское.

Траун подумал, что готов на все, лишь бы Пеллеон почаще выглядел таким спокойным и удовлетворенным. Чем дольше он любовался своим партнером, тем сильнее его наполняли глубокая привязанность и стремление защитить человека. Улыбнувшись, он задался вопросом, мог ли влюбиться в Гилада еще сильнее.

Оказалось, что да. Он на личном опыте убедился в этом, когда встретился взглядом с Пеллеоном и заметил легкий румянец на обычно бледных щеках кореллианца, который вдруг понял, что за ним наблюдают.

— О чем ты думаешь? — поинтересовался Пеллеон. — У тебя такое характерное выражение лица.

— Какое именно, Гилад? — озадаченно спросил Траун.

— То, которое появляется, когда ты любуешься произведением искусства, потрясшим тебя до глубины души. Которое ты находишь увлекательным.

«Про которое ты готов говорить часами», — мысленно добавил Пеллеон.

Большинство подчиненных не понимали страсть их командира к искусству. Однако капитан считал невероятно милой привычку Трауна живо обсуждать с ним тот или иной шедевр, хотя многие нюансы работ ускользали от него.

Траун подошел к Пеллеону со спины, положил руки ему на талию и заключил его в теплые объятия.

— Это определение как нельзя лучше подходит тебе, — прошептал он на ухо капитану и коснулся губами его волос у виска в невинном поцелуе.

В ответ Пеллеон только фыркнул, однако чуть откинулся назад, опираясь на Трауна.

— Неужели? — спросил он. — Был бы ты человеком, я бы посоветовал тебе сходить к окулисту и проверить зрение.

Не раз он думал о том, что пылающие красные глаза чиссов искажают действительность, поэтому они видят окружающий мир совсем не так, как большинство других рас. Времена, когда Пеллеон смотрел в зеркало и видел привлекательного бравого молодого офицера, давно прошли. По его мнению, чаще всего он выглядел старым и уставшим.

— Это излишне, — Траун коснулся губами щеки своего возлюбленного. — Гилад, ты для меня намного дороже любого произведения искусства. Я сожалею, что редко говорю тебе об этом. И извиняюсь.

Пеллеон немного повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть Трауну в глаза.

— С чего вдруг ты завел этот разговор? — нахмурившись от смущения, спросил он.

Траун пожал плечами — насколько было возможно, не выпуская возлюбленного из объятий.

— Сегодня во время инспекции я почувствовал твое напряжение. Когда тебе казалось, что никто не смотрит, ты… Как это говорится? Ах да. Метал убийственные взгляды на коменданта Хакса. Это на тебя не похоже, Гилад. Можно предположить, что тебя огорчило его отношение ко мне. Думаю, у тебя ушло немало сил, чтобы сдержаться и не броситься защищать мою честь, — заявил чисс.

— Еще бы мне не огорчаться, — проворчал Пеллеон, стараясь не скрипеть зубами от злости при одном упоминании Брендола Хакса. — Он стоял в метре от тебя и с трудом мог это выносить. Кажется, он пытался изобразить учтивость или равнодушие, но на самом деле буквально излучал враждебность. Его даже вежливым можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Ты прав, мне это не понравилось. Ты во много раз лучший офицер и мужчина, чем он. Я всерьез собирался… 

Траун мягко прервал его:

— Успокойся, Гилад. Я ценю твое негодование, но могу заверить, что поведение коменданта Хакса не расстроило и не оскорбило меня. Были времена, когда в Империи со мной обращались и хуже. Разве я не рассказывал тебе об этом? Слова Брендола Хакса ничего не значат. Всем известно, что он за человек, — Траун усмехнулся. — Подозреваю, гранд-мофф Таркин выбрал именно меня для проведения инспекции с умыслом. Более того, он наверняка знал, как отреагирует комендант Хакс. Они недолюбливают друг друга во всех смыслах. Выброси это дело из головы. Сомневаюсь, что до конца визита нам доведется часто общаться с комендантом. Лучше давай постараемся получить максимум удовольствия от сегодняшнего вечера.

Он покрепче обхватил Пеллеона. Ощущение тепла человеческого тела под его ладонями наполняло его сердце радостью.

Гилад довольно заурчал в ответ и последовал совету возлюбленного, выбросив Хакса с его хамством из головы. Куда лучше сосредоточиться на том факте, что они с Трауном остались наедине, вдали от корабля и связанных с ним проблем. Если только повстанцы не решат начать полномасштабное вторжение на Арканис, никто их не потревожит.

— И как вы предлагаете получить максимум удовольствия от сегодняшнего вечера, сэр? — с игривой усмешкой на лице спросил капитан.

Он отлично знал, как на его любовника действовало упоминание его высокого ранга или почтительное обращение, произнесенное в приватной обстановке.

— Это, дорогой мой Гилад, целиком и полностью зависит от тебя, — промурлыкал на ухо капитану Траун. — Я с радостью исполню любое твое желание. Сегодня у тебя выдался тяжелый день. Позволь помочь тебе на время забыть обо всем.

Он развернул Пеллеона к себе, обхватил его лицо руками и прильнул к губам. Поцелуй получился долгим, неспешным, очень чувственным.

Позже они наслаждались близостью друг друга, соприкоснувшись лбами.

— Знаешь, порой я гадаю, чем заслужил счастье быть с тобой, — нежно произнес Гилад.

В ответ Траун усмехнулся.

— Это что… — начал он и запнулся, подыскивая подходящее выражение на бейсике.

— Вопрос на засыпку? — рискнул предположить Пеллеон.

— Да. Спасибо. Вопрос на засыпку. Если отвечу неправильно, рискую испортить вечер и отправиться спать в одиночестве?

— Ни в коем случае, — Пеллеон вложил в ответ всю свою нежность. — Я говорил на полном серьезе. И правда не понимаю, почему ты решил быть со мной. Я далеко не самый умный офицер на флоте. И уж точно не самый привлекательный. Может, в молодости я и был хорош собой, но возраст и годы напряженной работы не могли не сказаться. Так что на внешность ты определенно не клюнул бы. Как тебе известно, я почти всегда говорю то, что думаю, а не то, что следует. Траун, я просто не понимаю, как ты можешь находить меня… ну не знаю, хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным. Ты достоин куда лучшего партнера, чем старый кореллианец, вышедший в тираж.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — сказал Траун. — Мне больно слышать, как ты говоришь подобное. Я с тобой, потому что люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя за твой характер и храброе сердце. Сегодняшняя реакция на поведение Брендола Хакса лишний раз подтверждает, что я не ошибся в тебе. О, если бы только ты мог видеть себя так, как вижу я. Гилад, красота в глазах смотрящего. И во многих отношениях ты — самое прекрасное из всего, что я видел.

Его пальцы нежно коснулись щеки Пеллеона.

— Твоя любовь — величайшая честь и радость моей жизни. Никогда не сомневайся в моих чувствах к тебе.

Гилад почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слезы, и силой воли заставил их отступить. Чтобы успокоиться, он уткнулся лицом в теплую ладонь Трауна, потерся о нее носом. Когда ему удалось взять себя в руки, он сказал:

— Идем в постель.

— Как пожелаешь, ch'eo ch'acah*.

Ночью Траун крепко прижал Гилада к себе и под ровный убаюкивающий шум дождя шептал ему на ухо нежные слова на чеуне. К тому моменту, когда он наконец заснул, Пеллеон понял, что чувствуешь, когда тобой по-настоящему дорожат.

**Author's Note:**

> * ch'eo ch'acah — любовь моя.


End file.
